Rabocheviks
The Rabochevik party is a communist and Zvedovist political party which rules over the United Socialist States of Tulov, having come to power at the end of the Third Tulovian Civil War. It is the largest political party in the nation, and the only party legally allowed within the government. The party is directly administered by the Revolutionary Council, and the Premier serves as the head of the party. The Young Rabocheviks serve as the youth organization of the party. The party embraces a mix of conservatism and libertarianism in it's social policies, and maintains a isolationist and non-interventionist view towards the rest of the world. History The Rabochevik party was founded on December 24th, 1973, by communist revolutionary Aleksandr Zvezdov, forming a split in the Tulovian Communist Party. Due to the extreme radicalism and militancy of the party, it was outlawed on March 6th, 1974 and all registrants were rounded up and jailed by the Tulovian Authorities, while Aleksandr Zvezdov and the heads of the party disappeared into the Tulovian underground, forming a series of underground printing presses across Tulov, printing and distributing it's newspaper (known as the Rabochaya Gazeta) and fliers which were passed around throughout Tulov, specifically within the nation's industrial sectors. Support for the party grew silently, and the party was accused of being behind the terrorist bombings on March 17th, 1985, which struck the King's Palace, Parliament, Ugolin Tower, and a large number of other areas across Tulov. However, due to a lack of evidence, and an inability to find him despite a nation wide manhunt, charges against Aleksandr Zvezdov and his party were later dismissed. Over the years, Rabochevik influence in Tulov would continue to expand until the Third Civil War. Two days after the beginning of the Civil War, on December 7th, 1993, Aleksandr Zvezdov declared himself to be the head of the Tulovian Red Army, which would become the main fighting force against the Kingdom of Tulov. With the official dissolution of the Tulovian Kingdom on March 1st, 1997, the United Socialist States of Tulov was formed by the Rabocheviks (later officialized on April 7th, 1997 with the treaty of union), comprising of most of the territory controlled by the former Tulovian Kingdom, becoming the official successor to the Kingdom. Aleksandr Zvezdov would then serve as the first Premier of the nation, overseeing the creation of the USST Constitution on May 1st, 1998, and the formation of the USST's states and administration before resigning on February 1st, 1999, allowing for the USST's first elections. Economic Policies The Rabocheviks support a somewhat mixed economy, with centralized planning for the industry as well as the rest of the economy, which has been completely nationalized, as well as supporting the existence of small businesses and some limited free trade among them, as well as the trade of goods between the populace. The Rabocheviks are strongly protectionist of the USST's economy, imposing harsh tar riffs upon imported goods as well as securing a total state monopoly upon all trade. The Rabocheviks have instated a free and universal healthcare system for all citizens of the USST, as well as supporting public education, public housing, free utilities and basic needs for all citizens of the USST. The Rabocheviks support heavy industrialization of the USST and heavy collectivization of the USST's farms and greenhouses, believing in the constant need for the expansion of the USST's agricultural department. The Rabocheviks oppose the vast majority of environmental protections, such as heavily favoring fossil fuels, supporting only legislation criminalizing the use of pesticides, insecticides, fracking, restricting the creation of nuclear power plants and mandating the proper disposal of nuclear and other toxic wastes. Social Policies The Rabocheviks are often considered to be in-between Libertarianism and Conservatism in their Social Policies. Abortion The Rabocheviks are notoriously Pro-Life and stand harshly against abortion with only two exceptions, in cases of rape or where the mother's life is endangered, and have supported the criminalization of all other abortions. Crime and Capital Punishment The Rabocheviks take a harsh stance against crime in general, though often opting for rehabilitation for single or two time offenders, believe in harsh sentencing for repeat offenders. In addition, the Rabocheviks stand in favor of capital punishment for murder, rape, treason, sedition and a small number of other crimes. Drugs The Rabocheviks have never taken a true stance on drugs, favoring neither criminalizing drug use nor legalizing it. Education The Rabocheviks are strong supporters of free education for all citizens of the USST, including university. They oppose mandatory school attendance and strongly support and encourage home schooling, as well as believing all public schools should be managed at the local level. Freedom of Speech and Censorship The Rabocheviks support unrestricted freedom of speech, opposing all restrictions, abridgements, regulations and general censorship of the media, the press, communications and speech in general. The Rabocheviks also take a harsh stance against hate speech laws as well as anti-discrimination laws. Gun Rights The Rabocheviks are often considered to be radically pro-gun rights, as they are staunchly in favor of the right to keep and bear arms, fully opposing the registration of, restricting of and licensing of gun ownership, as well as opposing background checks, waiting periods, and all other restrictions or regulations upon the manufacturing, transfer or sale of firearms, ammunition and other weapons. The Rabocheviks also oppose restrictions upon where weapons may be taken, supporting the right to carry in all public places, institutions and government buildings. In addition, the Rabocheviks ferociously support the right to self defense. New members to the Rabochevik party receive a free belt fed machine gun and five thousand rounds of ammo. Immigration The Rabocheviks support strong immigration measures, believing that new immigrants to the USST should learn the language and customs and assimilate into Tulovian society, but take a very harsh stance on illegal immigration, believing in the full deportment of all illegal immigrants and permanently blacklisting them from ever returning to the USST under any circumstances. In addition the Rabocheviks generally stand against the acceptance of refugees from other nations and support screening and temporary acceptance on a person-by-person basis, but under the condition of assimilating into Tulov or returning home upon the end of whatever conflict drove them from their land. LGBT Rights The Rabocheviks are considered to have a mixed stance on LGBT rights, opposing any government interference within marriage and believing it to be a personal matter, but stands against and does not recognize the concept of gender identity, instead supporting the traditionally established genders. Despite their opposition to government interference within marriage, the Rabocheviks endorse traditional marriage. Privacy The Rabocheviks strongly support the right to privacy, standing against police monitoring, wiretapping, espionage, electronic surveillance and all other intrusions upon privacy. In addition, the Rabocheviks stand against allowing "cyber evidence" to become admissible within the courts. Believing them to be a tool for the invasion of privacy, the Rabocheviks have even pushed for (and passed) a total ban upon drones within the USST. Religion The Rabocheviks have always been openly hostile towards all religions, supporting measures to prevent the further construction of places of worship and constantly promote Atheism. Despite all this, the Rabocheviks have never supported measures to restrict what religions may be followed or the open practice thereof, instead protecting them under freedom of speech. Foreign Policy The Rabochevik party is known for its extremely isolationist policies, being notably anti-internationalist, strong supporters of national sovereignty, refusing to provide foreign aid and rejecting the concept of international laws. The Rabocheviks fully oppose the establishment of a standing military, favoring instead state and local militias and fully oppose involvement in foreign wars, save for the occasional alliance, such as occasionally supporting foreign Communist Revolutionaries following the Zvezdovist ideology. These have however been either air and naval strikes, or an agreement to provide military armaments in return for reimbursement. Troop deployment is universally and fully opposed for all situations. The Rabocheviks stand in full and total opposition to foreign troop deployment within the borders of the USST, as well as the establishment of foreign bases inside the USST. Category:Tulov Category:USST Category:Political Party